When I'm alone Part 5 Please Review
by megan3
Summary: Read and find out. Please review. I would love reading the reviews it gives me a direction to take for the next chapter.


Thank you for all the positive feedback. I think there will be about 10-11 parts and I will try and get them out as close together as possible. I'll stop babbiling now and let you read.  
"Lean on me when you're not strong. I'll help you carry on. For it won't be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on."  
Okay I realise it's a song not a quote, but I thought it would fit.  
**************************************  
Hospital  
Shelby: Dr. Norris he's up.  
Dr. Norris had been on watch for Scott for a couple of hours.  
Dr. Norris: I bet he wants company go on in.  
Shelby opened the door and entered.  
Scott waves.  
Shelby: Hey Big Shot need some company?  
Scott: mumbles. What do you think?  
Shelby: I would love to kiss you right now, but you might catch germs.  
Scott laughs, but it turns into a cough.  
Shelby: Fun ,huh. sarcastic. Larson said "hi." I can see why you like him. He seems really nice.  
Scott: i love you. hardly can hear.  
Shelby: Don't try to talk. Let's just sit here for awhile.  
Scott nods. Waits awhile in silence.  
Shelby: Scott I'll be right back I need to go to the ladies.  
Shelby walks out the door and closes it behind her. She sinked to the floor and starts to cry.   
Shelby: Shel, you can't cry you need to be strong for him and tell him he's fine and you're not worried.  
Kat sees Shelby and walks up to her and sits next to her.  
Kat: Hey.  
Shelby: Hey.  
Kat: It's okay to cry and let your guard down every once in awhile.  
Shelby: But I have to be strong for him and for Jess.  
Kat: Being strong doesn't mean hiding your emotions or not talking about them. Being strong means addmitting your feelings, mistakes, and problems and facing them with a clear head and asking for help when you need it.  
Shelby; You sound like Peter.  
Kat: I'll take that as a compliment.  
Shelby; Can you go down to the gift shop and buy a dozen roses and a teddy bear?  
Kat: Sure, why?  
Shelby: The teddy bear for Scott and the dozen roses for Peter and Sophie.  
Kat: Sounds good.  
Shelby: What time is it?  
Kat: Almost 1:30.  
Shelby: I'm going to stay here longer.   
Kat: ok, but go back to the hotel later and get some rest.  
Shelby: Yes Mother. sarcastic  
Kat just laughed.  
******************************  
Shelby pulls out the cell phone and calls Auggie.  
Shelby: Auggie, Don't wake up Jules.  
Auggie: Ok why?  
Shelby: I'm going to stay here longer and just send up Maxi and take her and Sophie's shift.  
Auggie: Why Maxi?  
Shelby: I need to talk to her.  
Auggie: She won't be happy.  
Shelby: Maxi happy as in perky? Never.  
Auggie: How's Meat?  
Shelby: He's up, but having trouble talking. They're letting me see him.  
Auggie: Finally good news.  
Shelby: Yea.  
Auggie: Shel.  
Shelby: Yea?  
Auggie: Thanks.  
Shelby: For what letting Jules sleep late?  
Auggie: Yea.  
Shelby: Just don't tell her that.  
Auggie: Bye.  
Shelby: Bye.  
**************************************  
Hospital 3:00  
Scott's resting so Shelby decides to talk to Maxi.  
Maxi: So you wanted to talk?  
Shelby: Can't a girl just want to talk to one of her best friends without everybody thinking it's bad?  
Maxi: With us delinquets? sarcastic. No.  
Shelby: How's Seattle?  
Maxi: Lonely and it rains alot.  
************Flashback***************  
Shelby and Scott were in the lodge while it was raining.  
Scott: Do you like the sound of the rain?  
Shelby: Huh?  
Scott: Do you like to listen to the rain?  
Shelby: sometimes I guess. Why?  
Scott: It reminds me of being with you now istead of Elaine.  
Shelby: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?  
Scott: I wouldn't want to think of anyone else.  
Shelby: What's gonna happen when we have to leave?  
Scott: I'll go where you are.  
Shelby: I mean are you going to find somebody with less baggage or someone prettier or nicer or...........  
Scott: Shelby, I love you and everything that comes with you.  
Shelby: I love you too.  
Scott: We'll be happy one day I promise.  
Shelby: You already make me happy.  
Scott: So do you........  
************End of Flashback******************  
Larson comes by to talk to Shelby.  
Larson: Hi Shel, how's Scott?  
Shelby: Up.  
Larson notices Maxi and says.  
Larson: Hi I'm Matt Larson and you are?  
Maxi: Maxwell, but call me Maxi.  
Larson: Ok Maxi how do you know Shelby and Scott?  
Maxi: I went to Horizon, Coach Larson.  
Larson: Call me Matt.  
Maxi: So, you are Scott's football coach right?  
Matt: Yes. Scott is really somthin'.  
Maxi: Yea, Scott is somethin'. Did you play football.  
Matt: Yea, in High School and College, but that was six years ago. Were you a cheerleader?  
Maxi: Far from it.  
Matt: Good I never dated the cheerleaders. Speaking of dating would you like to go to lunch with me?  
Maxi: Yes. Shel is that okay?  
Shelby: Yea, I'll be fine.  
******************************  
Shelby knocks on Scott's door and walks in.  
Shelby: Hey you.  
Scott can talk a little better.  
Scott: Hey.  
Shelby: You feelin' any better?  
Scott: Now that my near future wife is here, yes.  
Shelby: Yes, Mr. Barringer got himself in a mess by asking Shelby Merrick to marry him.  
Scott: You're not going to be Ms. Merrick for very long.  
Shelby: A year.  
Scott: No 363 days.  
Shelby: Well, excuse me.  
Scott: I wanna kiss you.  
Shelby: Me too. beat.... I just remembered somebody might be doing some kissing soon.  
Scott knowing Shelby is about burst unless he asks who.  
Scott: Who?  
Shelby: Larson and Maxi.  
Scott: You're kidding right. I mean that's a funny joke Shel.  
Shelby: I'm not kidding.  
Scott: Okay.  
Shelby: Isn't that intresting?  
Scott: I wish it were us being able to kiss and try new things.  
Shelby: Is that all guys think about.... sex and football?  
Scott: Pretty much, but I only think about sex with you.  
Shelby: Well, that really sets the mood for a visit where I can't kiss you. sarcastic.  
Scott: Hey I thought girls liked the honesty thing.  
Shelby: Maybe; maybe not.  
Scott: Well, then remind me to kiss you when I get out of here.  
Shelby: I don't think it will be that big of a problem.  
**********************************  
At a restraunt in the city. It has a really nice view of the ocean.  
Maxi: I can't believe you took me here!  
Matt: I thought you would like it. happy  
Maxi: I love it.  
beat  
Maxi: You can ask me. I know it's on your mind. It's pretty typical of my first dates to wonder.  
Matt: Why were you in Horizon?  
Maxi: I was a runnaway and was sexually abused by my sister's boyfriend.  
Matt: I'm sorry if that question brings up bad memories.  
Maxi: That's why I was at Horizon to be able to talk about them.  
Matt: Did you like Horizon.  
Maxi: Everything, but the food. I have great understanding friends, because of it.  
Matt: That's good.  
Maxi: What about you. Where did you come from?  
Matt: Salt Springs, Oregon. It was a small town and every boy was expected to be an all-American boy and I fit in minus the drugs.  
Maxi: You were a user?  
Matt: Yea, that's why me and Scot connected; I know what it's like to go through with that.  
Maxi: Mind me asking why you used?  
Matt: No, it was all the pressure of being a good boy.  
Maxi: When did you stop?  
Matt: Three years ago.  
Maxi: I'm happy you got help.  
Matt: Me too.  
Maxi: So, when did you become a coach?  
Matt: 2 years ago. I love it.  
Maxi: I love art.  
Matt: What kind of art?  
Maxi: Painting.I started at Horizon and I got addicted and now I go to Washington State and am mayjoring in graphic design.  
Matt: Nice choice. You'll have to meet my sister sometime.  
Maxi: Yea, that would be nice.  
********************************************  
Back at the hotel.  
Juliette: When do you want to get married?  
Auggie: August 4?  
Juliette: Why then?  
Auggie: Because it's the day I fell in love with you.  
Juliette leans over and kiss him.  
Auggie: That date ok with you?  
Juliette: Yes, any date would be okay with me as long as I'm marrying you.  
Auggie: I love you.  
Juliette: I love you 2.  
pause  
Auggie: I wonder how Shelby's holding up?  
Juliette: Well, our shift is in 6 hours.  
Auggie: What time is it?  
Juliette: 1:30 in the afternoon.  
Auggie: Shelby needs to get some rest.  
Juliette: She doesn't sleep when she's here.  
Auggie: Wonder what she thinks about.  
Juliette: Who knows.  
Auggie: I'm gonna call her.  
Juliette: Okay.  
Auggie: Then you wanna go out?  
Juliette: No I wanna stay in with you.  
Auggie: Sounds good to me.  
***************************************  
Shelby hears the phone.   
Shelby: Hello?  
Auggie: Shel, it's Auggie go to sleep.  
Shelby: I'm fine. I need to be with Scott.  
Auggie: You need to get some sleep.  
Shelby: Ok I'll be back soon.  
Auggie: Fine.  
Shelby: Wanna talk to Scott?  
Auggie: Yea.  
Shelby hands the phone to Scott.  
Shelby: It's Auggie.  
Scott: Hey muchacho.  
Auggie: Hey Meat. How are ya holdin' up?  
Scott: Better.  
Auggie: Good news.  
Scott: Yea finally.  
Auggie: Well, I gotta go. I'll call you later.  
Scott: Bye.  
Dr. Norris walks in.  
Norris: Scott, you're doing really well and we want to move you back into a room.  
Scott: Sounds good. When?  
Norris: Tonight.  
Scott: Fine by me.  
Norris: Good.  
He leaves.  
Shelby: Good, Peter and the others won't have to wake-up at the crack of dawn.  
********************************  
Hotel  
Peter: Soph, we gotta get up.  
Sophie is laying on Peter and is tired from not sleeping to much last night due to worrying about Scott and Shelby.  
Sophie: No I want to sleep.  
Peter: Come on Soph. I'll make you coffee.  
Sophie: Who do you think I am Shelby?  
Peter: Soph, we have duty. I don't want to get up either, but this is our kids.  
Sophie rolls out of bed as the phone rings.  
Sophie: Yes?  
Shelby: Go back to sleep Scott's getting out of ICU.  
Sophie: That's great!!  
Shelby: Go to sleep. I know you, you've been up worrieing agian.  
Sophie: Tell Scott we'll be there tomorrow.  
Shelby: k.   
Sophie: Get some rest please.  
Shelby: I'll try.  
**********************************  
Hotel room 121  
Daisy and Ezra are making out on the bed.Phone rings.  
Daisy: What Shelby?  
Shelby: Don't come.  
Daisy: Why?  
Shelby: Scott's out of ICU, and I'm staying here.  
Daisy: Go to bed.  
Shelby: I can't leave him.  
Daisy: Then get a cot.  
Shelby: Ok mom.  
Daisy: Is Maxi with you?  
Shelby: No she's eating dinner at Larson's.  
Daisy: Didn't they have lunch together?  
Shelby: Yea, and you know what dinner means when you eat at thier house.   
Daisy: Fill me in later. Ezra's over.  
Shelby: Have fun. I know you will.  
**************************************  
Hospital  
Scott: It's nice to be back in a room.  
Shelby: I'm staying here with you.  
Scott: Shel, you've been here since 2:30 in the morning it's 8:30.  
Shelby: I don't want you to be alone.  
Scott: Me to be alone or you?  
Shelby: Both.  
Scott: Ok stay here, but get a cot or sleep in this with me.  
Shelby: I like option number 2 better.  
Scott: I was hoping you would.  
Shelby climbed into the small hospital bed and curled up next to Scott.  
She had her head on his shoulder while he stroked her long blonde hair.  
Shelby: I love this feeling.  
Scott: Yea, and we have the rest of our lives to feel it.  
Shelby: I love you.  
Scott: I love you too.  
Shelby: How many times do we say that a day?  
Scott: Not enough.  
Shelby: Thought so.  
Scott: Get some sleep.  
Shelby: Promise you won't go anywhere.  
Scott: How could I?  
Shelby: Wheel away from me.  
Scott: I promise. Sweet dreams.  
Shelby falls asleep to the sound of Scott's radio.......  
Somethin' in your eyes makes me wanna loose myself  
makes me wanna loose myself  
in your eyes.  
There's somethin' in your voice   
makes my heart beat fast   
hope this feelin' lasts for the rest of my life.  
If you knew how lonley my life has been   
and how long I've been so alone.  
If knew how I wanted someone to come along   
and change my life the way you've done.  
It feels like home to me.  
It feels like home to me.  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong.   
A window breaks and a siren rings through the night,   
but I'm alright   
cause I have you here with me  
and I can almost see through the dark there is light  
I never knew I could love anyone so much.  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong.   
****************************************  
Matt's house.  
Maxi: So, what did ya cook?  
Matt: Lasania.  
Maxi: Sounds good to me.  
Matt sets up the candels and the music.  
Music:  
Rain sweeps the land,  
but I only see the sun  
Cause I got you by my side.  
There's only sun when you're here  
and the rain falls so hard when you're gone.  
Don't leave my darling  
Don't go away.  
How the rain frights me.  
How the feeling of loneliness hits me.  
I need you for the rest of my life.  
I need you by my side.  
Matt: This is one of my favorites.  
Maxi: I've never heard of it, but the words remind me alot of my friends.  
Matt: Have you ever felt like that?  
Maxi: No I hope not.  
Matt: Why?  
Maxi: Because when I thought I loved somebody and he loved me back I was hurting. I just don't want to hurt when I'm in love I want to be happy and bubbling and filled with warmth. Have you ever felt that way?  
Matt: Once.  
Maxi: When?  
Matt: I think now.  
They kiss with the passion every first kiss with a new person has, and more.  
************************************************  
Hospital  
Shelby starts to wake-up.  
Scott: Hey.  
Shelby: Hey. How long have I been sleeping?  
Scott: About 2 hours.  
Shelby: Wanna sleep with me?  
Scott starts to chuckle.  
Shelby: Aren't we kinky?  
Scott: Sure I would love some sleep.  
Shelby: Then stop talking.  
They kiss hard before heading into a deep sleep.  
radio:  
I love the way you speak   
and i love the way you swear.  
I love the way you're walkin' with your head held in the air.  
I love the way you're scared  
scared to be alive.  
Staaayyy yooouuuu  
Staaaaaayyyy yooooouuuu.  
That's the toughest thing to do.  
I love the way you dress up on a Saturday night.  
I love the way you stare.  
I loove the way you answer the phone and pretend you're someone else.  
Staaaaay yoooouuuu  
Staaaaayyyyy yooouuuu  
That's the toughest thing to do.  
************************************************  
Juliette: I love you.  
Auggie: I love you.  
Juliette: Can we go see Scott and Shel?  
Auggie: Let's go.  
They get into the car and speed into the night.  
************************************************  
Hotel room 514  
Peter: Sophie, I want to adopt.  
Sophie: Like, now?  
Peter: Why not? We've been married for a year we aren't getting any younger.  
Sophie: Why not.  
Peter: How many?  
Sophie: 2. a bot and a girl.  
Peter: I'll see what we can come up with.  
***********************************************  
Hospital.  
Shelby and Scott are sleeping peacefully side by side with thier arms in an embrace.  
***********************************************  
Juliette and Auggie's car come to a schreeching hault as the car in front rams into a blue Toyata. Their car skids into the red Camry as the begins to fall rain falls.  
***********************************************  
I will putting the next chapter out hopefully tomorrow and I would LOVE to hear what you think.  
Any suggestions, comments, or critisim is welcome. Just not too harsh. Thanks for the encouragment and support.  
Don't worry J&A fans the next story which is a J&A fic ties in with this one, but is mainly about J&A. Have any suggestions on it email me at painter_416@hotmail.com. I will be more than happy to read it and take it into consideration.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
